Lean On Me
by Black Hearted Wolf
Summary: "It only takes a split second to change everything. And it changed my life." Bella is sent to an orphanage after a tragic accident and meets a strange bronze hair coloured boy who later appears to be much different than he seems. CREATURE - BUT NO VAMPS :O
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** None of these Characters belong to me, (Bella, Edward, Jasper, Charlie, Rene, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett) some characters in this story I made up which I do own :D

**Summary:** Bella's parents die due to a car accident, only Bella survived the crash and was sent to an Orphanage, where she then meets a bronze coloured hair boy, who later on in time appears to be much different than he really seems.

**AU** - Alternate Universe

**OOT** – Out of Character

**Author's Note:** I'm so so sorry to those that liked my story and I didn't update. I'm re-writing the story now because before my grammar and everything was yikes! I hope you guys forgive me and I will finish this story. I dedicate this story to you guys - for liking a story, but having a really suckish author! T_T I'm really sorry!

* * *

**Prologue**

To the world, you are just one person, but to one person, you are the world. - Brandi Snyder

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It haunts me.

The blaring of the horns, the blinding lights, the screeching of tires and the sickening crunch...

Why won't it stop?

I scramble out of the broken backseat window, ears ringing with white noise. Shards of glass impale my trembling hands as I crawl out of the wreckage.

It's dark. Streetlamps light up the road in an orange glow. Everywhere I look I see swaying doubles.

I slowly rise to my feet, staggering. Pain instantly shoots up my leg; crying out I plummet back to the ground. Grasping my leg I try to focus my eyes through the haze of blood dripping from my head mixing with my tears. A ravaged, overturned truck lay still next to our car that my parents were driving. The shape of the metal was so distorted it looked foreign to me.

The pain in myleg and the rest of my body is rapidly forgotten. I distantly feel a numbing sensation as I stare in shock.

My parents….

I snap out of my stupor which seems like a million years later, when I heard a blood-curdling scream. Only to realize with a start it was my own. Streams of salty water start to fall down my cut and grazed cheeks.

The silent, peaceful night was torn apart by my hoarse yells for help.

A split second can change everything.

And it changed my life.


	2. Chapter 1 - Carpe Diem

**Chapter 1:** Carpe Diem

* * *

Damaged houses swept past my vision. Every single one either had a window broken, or it was nailed up by planks of wood. Cracks ran up the sides of many buildings and grey bricks were missing from various walls.

'_What a depressing neighbourhood,' _I thought, _'The life has been sucked out of everything. Where were the colours?'_ A dark fog carpeted the streets. Even the sun wouldn't bless this town with its bright, warm rays.

The car suddenly went over a pothole in the road and I hit my head on the glass window. Wincing, I rub the growing bump and grip my toy brown rabbit closer to my chest.

It was two months after the accident, though I still remember it in every detail and reckon I always will. Pulling my legs up onto the seat I sit cross-legged and start to stroke Mimzy's back as my mind begins to drift.

I didn't have many friends at school, so my parents were taking me out to my favourite restaurant for my seventh birthday. Mum even let me have seconds on desert. Dad told me jokes which had us all gripping our sides and wiping away the stray tears of laughter. Overall I was bursting with happiness. The nice waiter lady even gave me a cupcake with a candle in it and told me to make a wish. I wished for a best friend who I could tell all my secrets to and they would keep them safe; to cheer me up when I was sad, to play games with me when I was bored, to hold me and protect me when I was scared and to always be there within reach. With that wish we left the restaurant with big smiles and high spirits.

We were driving through a green light on the crossroads towards our house when it happened.

A blaring horn roared silencing our joyful chatter and my dad slammed his foot down on the brake, throwing us all forward in our seatbelts. Bright headlights struck us seemingly pinning our car in place with a death stare. Skidding tires screeched along the road, growing louder and louder. A truck was speeding towards us during a red light on its lane. I remember seeing my dad just stare at it unblinking, frozen in place at the wheel. My mum was also staring at it in the same trance in the passenger seat. I sat behind her, clutching Mimzy in a white-fisted grip.

Then, everything happened so fast. A force so great collided into the side of the car, the strength of the blow easily overturning it and sending it skidding along the road and under the truck, effortlessly crushing the frame. The screeching of metal upon metal was the only noise I could hear. I felt no pain during that short time but remember thinking that it was sure to come soon enough.

The car eventually came to a stop and the night was silent.

The car drove over another pothole and I was pulled out of my thoughts. Feeling a cool sensation running down my cheek, I lift a hand and run it across my face. I hadn't realised I'd started to cry. Using Mimzy, I dried the rest of my face.

"We're almost there," called my social worker, Gretchen, from the front seat.

I didn't reply.

Gretchen was a large lady, with sharp features on her face. Nothing was symmetrical. She had cropped, badly dyed brown hair, with grey hairs showing through. Her, also grey, eyes were cold and unfeeling. She wore dark but smart clothes which looked unflattering and her voice sounded anything but friendly.

We turned a corner and steadily came to stop at a black gate. What little sun there had been was immediately disappeared, shrouded by the clouds. I peer out the window to see the sign on top of the gate.

It read, 'Wayford Orphanage.'


	3. Chapter 2 - If you can't see

**Chapter 2:** If you can't see the bright side of life, polish the dull side.

* * *

Gretchen turns off the engine and opens the door.

Reluctantly I unclip my seatbelt before reaching for my duffle bag that was resting beside me. Before I could even touch it a meaty hand came out of nowhere and snatched it. I look up in surprise. The top half of Gretchen's body was leaning in through the opposite car door.

"Just get out of the car," she sneers with a deep sigh.

I narrow my eyes at her but did as I was told.

I hold Mimzy close to me as I wait for Gretchen to walk around the side of the car. Swallowing loudly, I stare at the building through the gates. It looks as bad or perhaps even worse than the houses I'd seen on the way here.

Weeds, dead plants and some roof tiles were scattered on the yellow grass. Grey bricks dominated the walls, there were only a few windows, and some were even barred up. A dirty looking pathway leads to the front porch of the building.

"Come on," Gretchen grumbles, starting to walk through the gates and up the cobble-stoned path, not checking to see if I was following her or not.

I thought better than to run off. Where else would I go? My parents had died, my grandparents had passed away a few years ago, my aunt traveled around the globe and my uncle was too busy and couldn't look after a child.

With a heavy heart I slowly trudge after the woman.

She had already reached the porch and rung the doorbell.

"Here," she grunts and drops my duffle bag to the ground at my feet.

"Stupid, fat woman," I mumble under my breath.

As I bend down to pick up my bag, the front door harshly opens.

Still bent over, all I see was a pair of old black leathered shoes.

Stiffly, I straighten myself back up with my bag in hand.

Standing in the doorway was a youngish man, but he looked much older than my dad though. He wore a grubby, stained suit on which had no tie. He was also overweight and smelt of body odor and alcohol which made my nose wrinkle.

I was almost too scared to look at his face.

But the temptation was too great.

I suddenly wished I hadn't.

His eyes were brown and bloodshot. A mop of black hair rested on his head, looking like it hadn't been washed in weeks. His face held a few wrinkles and I could even see sweat dripping down from his hair onto his forehead.

He gave a twisted smile at Gretchen, showing his crooked brown and yellow teeth.

She giggled in reply.

And I think I threw up a little.

"Ah, so 'ere's the little monster," he says gruffly, his eyes penetrating me and voice layered distain.

"Yes, here she is Carl," Gretchen replies, her voice also dripping with the same disgust.

I try to put on a brave façade, but on the inside I was cowering in fear.

"Come on in then, let's get this over with," he grumbles.

He turns around and walks into the building.

I delay to follow him.

I hear a huff from beside me and then I felt something or _someone_ push me forward through the door.

I trip over a crack in the floorboards and go sprawling. I land on my hands and knees with a thump. Pain spikes through the palm of my left hand. I turn it over, revealing a splinter deeply lodged inside.

I carefully begin to take it out, gritting my teeth.

"Oh, get up," Gretchen says, frustrated.

She walks around me and follows Carl into the room ahead unaware that I'm glaring daggers into her back.

I get to my feet, pick up my rabbit and bag and trail after them.

As I walk into the room Carl and Gretchen both disappeared into, I saw Carl sitting at a desk and Gretchen strolling over to a chair in front of him.

The office was old and looked as if a tornado had just passed through it.

Papers and documents littered the desk and the floor. A half eaten sandwich was sitting on top on a filing cabinet, looking months old. The walls were a cigarette stained yellow colour, and there was no plant life or pictures inside the room.

'_Very welcoming….' _

"Hurry up. Time is money and I am a very busy man," Carl snaps at me.

I hurry over to the remaining chair next to Gretchen.

Once I was seated, Carl searches blindly for a pen on his desk before grabbing a random form from a scattered pile.

He scans it quickly with his beady eyes then looks up directly at me.

"Name?" he asked.

"B-Isabella Swan," I reply, trying not to stutter too much.

"Date of Birth?" he yawns.

"Um, 13th S-September, 1987" I gulp, trying to swallow my nerves.

"So you're thirteen correct?" he asks after a couple of minute's calculation.

I nod.

"Why are you 'ere?"

"Her parents died in a car crash," Gretchen supplies for me in a monotone voice.

How could she say that so casually?

I fume with anger.

If I could kill people with my mind she would be six feet under.

Carl nods unaffected and scribbles something down.

Several minutes later, Carl finishes signing the form and looks at Gretchen.

"Could you take her to room sixty-eight, please doll," he says in what he believes to be a seductive voice.

Apparently though, it had worked.

Gretchen shot up off her seat with a smile wide smile. I roll my eyes at her ridiculous and rather gross behavior.

She roughly grabs my hand, pulling me out of the room and drags me down a hallway.

After a while of trying to keep up with her long strides and the twists and turns, she stops at a door almost making me fall into her.

"Here we are," she chirps.

I pull my hand out of hers and wipe it on my hoodie, cleaning it of her sweat.

"Stay here and be a good little girl for Mr. Carl," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Don't give him any trouble," she finished coldly.

With that, I watch with a look of disgust as she practically ran back down the way we had come, most likely eager to seek out Carl again.

I look around the hallway when she disappears from sight.

I can't hear any other children laughing, playing or anything. Am I the only one here?

'I could be stuck here for my whole life.'

Tears gather in my eyes as that thought pops into my head.

I take a deep breath and face the wooden door with the number '68' painted clumsily on the door.

I reach out and turn the knob.

My fate has been sealed and there's no going back.


	4. Chapter 3 - A smile

**Chapter 3:** A smile is the shortest distance between two people.

* * *

I slowly open the door and walk into the room, my breath still and my footsteps silent.

The room was dark inside; the only light source coming from a small lone window on the opposite wall.

There were no pictures or plants in this room either, only a chest of draws underneath the window and two single beds on either side of the room beside the plastered walls.

Wait a minute.

Two? Two single beds…?

Unexpectedly a voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Who are you?" a small, velvety but defensive voice asked.

I turn around in fright, not realizing that someone else was in the room with me.

My breathing hitched when I lock eyes with person who the voice belonged to.

A boy, who looked no older than me, walks across the room and stops a little distance away from me, staring, with a look of confusion and annoyance plastered on his face.

The light from the hallway surrounds him in a soft glow making him look like an angel.

He wore a black baggy shirt and jeans which seem to be a bit too long for him as the bottoms were pooling around by his ankles. He wore nothing on his feet apart from a pair of dull white socks.

His head was slightly tilted to the side, his bronze coloured hair falling into his eyes, which were drinking in my frightened form. A smirk played about his lips as if he found me being scared half to death was amusing.

I narrow my eyes at that.

"Who are you?" I retort, crossing my arms and raise an eyebrow.

This seemed to amuse him further as his smirk widened into a grin.

"I believe I asked you first," he replies casually while mimicking me by crossing his arms also.

I didn't reply for a moment and just scrutinized him with my gaze.

He still did not seem intimidated by me.

I huff. "My name's Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

"And whose that?" he asks, smirk still in place as he points at the rabbit in my arms.

I hastily unfold my arms and hide Mimzy behind my back whilst slightly blushing.

He chuckles lightly.

This made me more annoyed with him than I already was.

"And just who are you?" I challenge, my voice tinged with bitterness.

He unfolds his arms and strides confidently over to me.

I hold my ground and raise my head up, defiantly trying to keep hold of the eye contact.

He stops a mere pace or few away and holds out his hand to me.

"The name's Edward, Edward Masen," he grins, "I guess you're an okay kid."

'_Kid?!' _I open my mouth about to give him a piece of my mind, when he suddenly bows, taking my hand and lightly kisses the back of it.

"And I guess that I'm you're roommate, or, well, you're mine, since I was here first."

I feel the heat in my cheeks rise. My previous anger was washed away by the sweet and charming gesture.

He straightened up and we both smile.

His bright emerald eyes drew me in, I felt like I could see right into his soul and I could not pull away; a magnetic force binding us together.

Feeling lighter than I had in months I shook his hand and bit my lip, trying to hide a smile.


	5. Chapter 4 - Don't frown

**Chapter 4:** Don't frown, even when you're sad. Someone could be falling in love with your smile.

* * *

Over the next few hours we were happily chatting to each other, like we had been friends for ages, not like we had just met.

"So how old are you?" I question from where I sat on my newly acquainted bed.

"Fourteen, yourself?" he returned, sitting opposite me on his bed.

"I'm thirteen," I boast, "it was my birthday two months ago." The smile soon fell from my face as images flashed in my head of what exactly happened that day.

It seems Edward could tell something was wrong, but decided not to question it. After a moment he glances away and looks at my duffle bag beside me.

"There are some spare draws for you to put your clothes in over there," he said while gesturing to the chest of draws.

"Oh, thanks," I send him a small smile and pick up my bag and begin taking clothes out to put inside an empty draw.

As I was taking out a photo and charm bracelet from my bag, Edward interrupts me, placing a hand on the top of my arm.

I didn't realize he was that close.

"I have a secret place where I hide my most sacred possessions," he whispered into my ear. "You're welcome to share it too, I-if you want, that is," he stuttered slightly, a light red colour blossoming in his cheeks.

I quietly giggle at his flushed face and nervous stutter, he was so sweet.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you," I mumble with a slight blush also.

He moves towards the bed on the left side of the room. He motions me over with a wave of his hand and then crawls halfway under his bed.

I crawl under the bed after as well and lay next to him, just in time to see him pull away a loose floorboard, which reveals a small little hole with a brown teddy bear, a ring and a photo. In the photo there was a picture of a young woman, with brown hair wearing a purple dress and a tall handsome man joining hands with a younger version of Edward.

"Are they your parents?" I whisper.

"Yeah," he replies just as soft, "I never really knew them though; they died from an illness when I was three."

"So how long have you been here for?"

"Since my parents died."

"You've been here for eleven years?!" I exclaim, accidentally bumping my head on the underside of the bed in my outburst.

"Yup," he smirked at me slightly as I groaned, holding the top of my head with both my hands. After a moment he mumbled, "It's not that bad once you get used to it."

I watch the smirk disappear and instead it looked like he was focused on something that wasn't there. I look back to the hole and begin to place my things in there when something catches my eye.

"Hey! How can you laugh at me; you have a stuffed animal as well!" I yell, poking him in the arm.

This seemed to jolt him out of his trance and that trademark smirk returned, which was also becoming one of my favourite things about him.

"You never asked," he replies offhandedly with shrug.

I slap him over the head lightly. He looked at me aghast, but his eyes danced with playfulness. He soon started doing a fish impersonation which made me crack. Laughing he soon joined in and of course I had to bang my head again which made him almost choke on his hysterical laughter. I couldn't help but think that my laugh sounded like a retarded zebra compared to his musical one.

"Don't be stupid, your laugh is adorable," he grins widely.

My cheeks warm instantly. Crap! Stupid brain, stupid mouth! I mumble a 'thanks'. I hadn't yet placed my photograph in the hole and caught him peering interestedly at it. I might as well tell him, it's only fair, no matter how painful. I might even feel better if I told him.

"It's my parents," I mutter in a sad voice, my happy mood forgotten. "It was taken on my birthday, before _it_ happened."

The picture showed me and my parents sitting at a table in the restaurant. We were all grinning madly. My dad had two fingers above each of our heads like bunny ears. His brown eyes were sparkling with joy and mischief. My mum sat next to me, with an arm around my waist hugging me close to her. Her hazel eyes were also dancing with love and happiness. My longish dark brown hair held a cute little clip in it that my mum got me. In my hands I was proudly holding my birthday cupcake.

A tear drop suddenly fell from my eyes and landed on the picture. I guess he could see it was hard for me to talk about and started to interrupt.

"No, no, it's okay, I need to tell someone. My mum said that a secret shared, is a secret halved." A few more tear drops fell at that moment.

Edward sent me an empathetic look and encouraged me to continue, holding one of my hands in both of his.

"We went to my favorite restaurant to celebrate, and on our way home, our car was hit by a drunk driver…" my voice is thick with tears, trapping my words. I assume by how wide his eyes were he guessed what happened next.

At that point the dam broke and the attempt to stop my tears was futile as they started to flood down my cheeks. Edward gently takes the picture from my hands and lays it in the hole with the other objects before replacing the plank of wood. He then shuffled back out of the bed, pulling me with him. We stood up and he hugged me close to his chest as I cried into his shirt.

I had only met Edward a few hours ago and yet strangely I already felt safe with him. He strokes my hair and whispers comforting things in my ear, telling me everything was going to get better and that my parents loved me and that they wouldn't want to see me crying.

I was struggling to stop when he unexpectedly started to sing softly in my ear.

"_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow," _

He sung perfectly in his velvety tone. It sent a shiver running down my spine while the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

"_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on."_

After a while, when I feel that I could cry no longer I wipe my puffy, red eyes with my sleeve and slowly unclench my grip from Edward's shirt.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, my voice hoarse from crying.

Grimacing, I try to wipe the tear stain off his shirt but he just chuckles.

"Don't worry, I'll always be your shoulder to cry on, whenever you need me I'm here. Everything's going to be okay Bella," he whispered softly in my ear, soothing me with his sweet words.

He smelled so nice. Vanilla, chocolate and a hint of spice wrapped around him. I couldn't resist it and snuggled back into his chest, warmth and inviting smells surrounded me. His arms enclosed around me, protecting me from the outside.

Edward was my rock and since that night, tonight was the first time I felt safe and loved.


	6. Chapter 5 - The greatest challenge

**Chapter 5:** The greatest challenge in life is to find someone who knows all your flaws, differences, and mistakes, and yet still sees the best in you.

* * *

We stay like that for what feels like forever, just talking and Edward singing quietly to me.

When, without warning, a shrieking bell rang out piercing the calmness. Startled, clung tighter to Edward.

I couldn't see but rather felt him smile at me.

"It's the lunch bell," he murmured, once the bell stopped ringing.

"Oh, right," I mutter, feeling stupid, "I knew that."

"Mm-hmm, sure you did." I would have been irked if it weren't for the teasing glint he held in his eyes.

I lightly punch him on the arm in a playful gesture and move to get up off his lap I was cuddled up in for the past hour.

Standing, I looked back down at him and quickly caught a small frown adorning his lips, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, making me wonder if I had even seen it at all.

Watching him rise, I briskly rubbed my arms. Edward made this freezing hellhole seem like the happiest place on earth when I was close to him. But when we were separated I could feel the bleak walls closing in on me and the grim feelings returning.

"Come on. Let's go grab something to eat before it's all gone," he says from beside me, walking towards the door.

I follow him and unconsciously entwined my hand with his, the warm, comforting feeling spread through me again.

He leads us down the hallway making a few turns until he stops at an old, wooden double door.

"Here," he said pushing down the handle and holding one of the doors open. "Ladies first," he smirked.

Rolling my eyes, but biting my lip to hide my smile, I walk through the door and gasp on seeing other children inside.

The room was quite small, but it fit everything inside… barely. The walls were a plain creamy white colour –still no pictures or plants- and there were two long brown tables taking up most of the space in the room, which were dotted by wooden chairs.

'_Was everything in this building made of wood?'_

There were about a dozen other children in the room with us. Most paired off or in a group. Some were taking food from the end of the room but a large group was sat down at one of the tables. However, all of them immediately turn and raise their heads as we walk inside. I suddenly felt like a animal trapped into a corner, being pinned with their critical gazes.

My stomach then decided to complain with an embarrassingly loud groan. Edward laughs, pushing me forward gently.

"Come on," he chuckles, leading me away to the back of the room to get some food.

I try not to notice everyone's stares watching our every move.

When we reach the end there were two small bowls, one had a few rolls of bread inside, the other had fruit, sitting on a small table. Next to the bowls was a tray with a stack of plastic cups and a small jug of water. Edward and I both took a roll and a cup of water. He also took an apple, while I took an orange. We took our meals to a nearly deserted part of the table; only two other children sat further down the table, speaking to one another quietly.

Edward and I both began munching happily on our food, talking together. He told me about his hobbies, which were playing football and drawing. I also told him that I liked drawing pictures but I didn't like football, watching it on the T.V. was boring enough. He laughed at that, but he stopped when he looked over my shoulder. A shadow appeared on the table, I then realized that someone must be standing behind me.

A loud voice disturbed the quiet, peaceful atmosphere with a start.

"What do we have here freak?" a gruff voice questioned from right behind me, making me flinch a little. "A little girlfriend of yours?" he sniggered.

Looking at Edward's face I can tell by the flickering of his eyes that he was scared.

Hey! No one picks on my Edward and calls him a freak. (Barely registering 'my Edward' and when I started thinking like that), I start to turn around, opening my mouth ready to yell at him when he interrupted me.

"Hey, is this seat empty?" he gestured to the seat next to me and sounding like he didn't care what my answer would be, even if I said no.

Rolling my eyes, I decided to point out the obvious. "Yes," but then, I try to mimic Edward's smirk as I add, "And this one will be too if you sit down."

He looked confused by my answer, as if I gave him some long, hard mathematical equation to solve. He was quite tall. His eyes were a dull mossy green and his hair was brown. There was nothing really special about him…unlike Edward.

"Not the brightest crayon in the box, now are we?"

I turn back to Edward then, most of the fearful expression gone and a small smile was left in its place.

Another shadow appeared and another voice began talking.

"Hey Ed-dork, how's the arm? Is it healing?" the voice asked with hint of smugness.

What? They hurt him? Why didn't he tell me?

I was unexpectedly pulled around in my seat and look up to the person that gripped my arm. His dark blue eyes penetrated me, raking up my form; his untidy, blonde hair was falling across his face. He was tall too, maybe taller than the other boy sitting next to me. He was also smirking at me, not the charming, award winning smirk Edward wore but a cold, twisted smile, which chilled me to the bone.

"Eww, why would anyone want to date you, you aren't even pretty. Hell, I wouldn't go out with you even if someone dared me too," by this time more people gathered around us and started to laugh.

My courage begins to leave me and I stare down at my lap.

"I'm prettier than her," some girl boasted.

"I even bet a dead pig is," a high pitched voice adds, cackling.

"Hey, I dun' no…" a black haired boy trailed of, everyone else in the group went silent and I glanced up and they were gaping at him. "They're both ugly, so they fit well together," he finishes, shrugging while everyone else was laughing and applauding him.

Tears then began to gather in my eyes. I look back down so they wouldn't see.

"Aww, you've got a cry baby for a girlfriend," another girl laughed.

"Ha-ha, I bet that's why she's even here, her parents ditched her because she was too damn ugly, couldn't stand the sight of her I bet. I bet they even killed themselves just so they didn't have to see her face."

That's when three things happened all at once.

I felt my breathe leave my lungs as if I had just been punched in the stomach and my heart stopped and became still. The world began to fall away from me.

I then hear a bone crunching sound. I look up in time to see Edward's fist come into contact with the blonde boy's nose.

Fear then fills my heart as a loud, commanding voice rang around the room.

"EDWARD MASEN!" thundered the beast known as Carl.

Edward, shocked, looks towards the double doors were the direction of the voice came from.

There stood a fuming, red faced Carl. Fists clenched in a tight white grip, his body shaking with anger.

In a menacing, deathly quiet voice, he said, "Come with me."

I look at Edward with fear and guilt filled eyes. With my eyes I pleaded with him not to go, to stay, but I knew that Carl would not let this incident go and had limited patience.

He met my eyes with a strong gaze; his bright emerald eyes were alight with a fierce burning fire, but they were tinged with sadness, however I couldn't find any regret.

With shoulders slumped but with a head held high he slowly follows Carl out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6 - Let's flip a coin

**Chapter 6:** Let's flip a coin. Heads, we'll be together. Tails, we'll flip again.

* * *

Watching the doors shut after Carl and Edward, I try to swallow pass the growing lump in my throat.

Edward…

My mind races through thousands of ideas, one popping up after another. Before I begin sort through each one of them for the best option, I sprint from the room and run down the hallway.

Upon seeing the door to Carl's office, I slow down to a walk, approaching it with caution. My imagination was carving up horrible images of Carl hurting and beating Edward into a bloody pulp. I was about to open the door when I realize that I couldn't hear anything from within. I throw open the door and to my suspicion I was right, no one was in here.

I panic again.

Where could they be? Edward where are you?!

Did Carl have some torture chamber where he would keep his victims? It wouldn't surprise me.

Without warning, the shrieking bell that I had heard earlier broke the silence, scaring me out of my babbling thoughts.

What does it mean? We just had lunch.

I then heard Carl's voice float up the hallway, he sounded less angry, but, I couldn't hear another voice with him….

Where was Edward?!

I would probably end up dead, or worse, if Carl caught me snooping around in his office. He was too close for me to run out and down another corridor. So, I quickly hide behind the open door, praying to God he wouldn't spot me as soon as he walked in.

"-bloody little kids… next time I might just kill one of 'em. Nah leaving the boy to rot in his room was a good idea, it leaves him to think about what he did and hey, if he does die, I'll blame it on Gretchen, stupid old hag won't leave me alone," he grumbles walking into the office.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst out of my chest. I try to breathe slowly and quietly out of my mouth, as to not alert him to my presence.

"…got so much paperwork to do, oh screw it, I can't be bothered. Might just hit the bottles instead, yeah, that sounds better, got to forget about these annoying, bratty kids for a while, it be so much easier-" his voice cut off as he opened a door that I failed to notice before, -as it was obscured by a large filing cabinet- it led to what looked like a bathroom, although I wasn't going to stick around and see if I was right or not.

I high-tailed it out of the room and down the corridor to mine and Edward's room.

_'-leaving the boy to rot in his room was a good idea.'_

Edward please hold on.

Tears began to fill my eyes once again.

'_-and hey, if he does die…'_

Edward, don't leave me here alone, I won't let you, you're my best friend.

The tears fell freely now as the images flooded through my mind again. As I reach our room I thrust open the door while my eyes dart around the dark room.

"Edward!" I cry out as, seeing his crumpled form lying on his bed, facing the wall.

I rush towards him, my arms flailing around. I didn't know where I should touch him, if it would hurt if I did. I didn't like feeling so helpless.

"Edward, are you alright?" I whimper, my voice thick with tears. "Speak to me. Look at me. Edward!" I sob.

I crawl on his bed and he just curls up even more.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Don't cry, just go to sleep. I'm alright," he called out weakly.

"No, no, you're not alright! Don't lie to me! I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not!" I stroke his hair gently, tears falling freely from my eyes. "You're my best friend Edward. You cared for me when I was scared and sad. You stood up for me. No one else apart from my parent would ever do that for me. I had no friends at my old school; they used to make fun of me... you're the best friend I wished for," I finish in a whisper.

"I'm not special, I'm nobody. I'm not as nice and as kind as you are, I don't deserve to be your friend," he mumbles.

I wouldn't have been able to hear him if I hadn't been kneeling right next to him.

"Don't say that! Don't even think that!" I yell, broken hearted that he would say such a thing about himself.

I pause for a moment, just staring at his back that was facing me.

"Maybe the reason you don't see it is because it's stuck to your back," he turns and looks at me out of the corner of his eye, confusion written across his face.

"What I mean is a person's admirable qualities, there say… like the sprinkles on a doughnut! In other words the person's the doughnut and the sprinkles are stuck to their back.

So all over the world you have thousands of doughnuts. All made with different shapes, flavours and colours, and yet, when they look at themselves in the mirror they don't even know it.

They look at themselves and think, 'I'm so plain, nothing but brown dough,' but turn them around and there they are the sprinkles. The only reason someone's jealous is because they can see the sprinkles on someone else back but not their own."

Edward turns his head towards me, a deep emotion filling his eyes.

"Look I can see them. I can see them very clearly Edward. You don't know it but you have millions of pretty coloured sprinkles on your back."

I smiled at him warmly, tears falling down each of our faces.

"Bella, I-"

He was interrupted by a loud grumble.

"Didn't you eat?" I ask, puzzled.

"I didn't have a lot of time considering..." he trails off, "-wait what? Where are you going?" I jump off his bed and walk to the door. "Bella, did you hear the bell? We're not allowed to leave our rooms now. Stay, I'm fine. You're going to get into trouble," he frowned, slowly trying to sit up, wincing as he did so.

I gasp as I see a black and blue bruise forming under his right eye and his lip cut open. I run back over to him, gingerly touching his face. How could anyone hurt such a sweet innocent boy? With a new found determination I march out the door and ran stealthily down the hallway, all the while ignoring Edward's protests for me to come back. I shush my feet as I creep along the floorboards that were squeaking under my weight. Reading every door I pass in the dim light trying I try to remember the path I've taken in this maze of the corridors.

Left turn, straight, sharp right ah-hah!

I find it, the door that had the word 'Kitchen' written on it in black paint. Little by little I open the door, wincing every time it creaked. Inside the room the lights were off but it was still reasonably bright, due to the few windows.

Occasionally looking back at the open door, I try to locate the fridge and freezer. It's got to be around here somewhere. I then spot it, in the far right corner of the room. I dodge pass the cooker and metal table in the middle of the room to get to it. Opening the door a beam of light shone down on me. I squint, accustomed to the darkness. I grab the closest things I could find, which happened to be an apple, banana and an orange. I make a pouch with the front of my hoodie and dump the fruit inside. The door underneath greeted me with a sudden chilly breeze. Shivering I grab a stray cloth from the counter and wrap some ice cubes. Stepping away my gaze catches on a few rolls of bread on the side so I snatch them up as well.

Making sure everything looked like it did before I came, I scamper from the room, trying to be as silent as possible as I close the door. I continue to run down the corridors when I abruptly smack into a hard solid object. Horror and dread consume me in that moment. Slowly raising my head I ready myself to stare into the beady eyes of Carl, but I was surprised but delightedly so when I was met with the warm concerned, emerald eyes of Edward.

I let out a deep, shaky sigh of relief.

"What the hell were you thinking? Running off like that! You had me scared half to death! What if I was Carl?" he rants, hugging me in a vice like grip, forgetting about his injuries.

"What the hell were you thinking? What are you doing out here following me? You're hurt! Did you hobble this whole way?" I furiously whisper. I pull back from the hug, looking him over for any signs of pain. Though, inside I was jumping for joy that he cared enough about me to come look for me. I shook that selfish thought from my head.

Edward looked down at the pouch I made for the food and ice cubes and smiled.

"You really didn't have to, you know," he mumbled, but I could see the gratefulness in his eyes as bright as daylight.

"Of course I did," I huff, "you need your strength to get better, now come on," I scold, pulling his arm over my shoulder, while holding the pouch up with my other hand.

We gradually made our way back to our room, Edward trailing his hand on the wall for support.

Once inside I let him to his bed, dumping the food on the thin duvet before running back over to shut the door.

"Really, thank you Bella," Edward murmured.

"It was no problem, now eat before I make you," I mockingly demand putting my hands on my hips.

I walk back over to him and pick up the makeshift ice cube bag.

"Here," I say softly and gently touch his cheek with it. He grimaces and tears off a bit of bread.

"Does that feel better?" I ask.

"Much, thanks," he smiles.

After a while breech the subject. "Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?"

"You didn't-,"

"Don't you dare say 'because I didn't ask'," I threaten.

In reply, a tender half-smile graces his lips, before smoothing down into a frown.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend if you knew that I was a freak. Nobody else does," he said half heartedly.

I would have smacked him on the back of his head if he weren't already in pain.

"How could you think that?! I mean I know we haven't been friends for very long, not even a full day. But I already think of you as my best friend and… I though you felt the same way about me," I mumble, looking away. Oh god, I couldn't have assumed any more wrongly if I tried. I'm such a fool.

Before I even fully registered what was happening I was swiftly enclosed in his arms, his head buried in my hair. The familiar sent I was growing accustomed to fill my senses.

"I _do_ want to be you friend. I've just never had one before and I don't know what I have to do… I don't want to lose you," he hums into my neck.

"Just be yourself," I whisper, gently hugging him back.

"You hungry?" he asks, "you got more than enough for the two of us."

"Sure," I take the smallest roll and nibble on it.

Once we were full, we still had some fruit and rolls left over. I crawled under his bed and removed the floorboard before placing them inside.

I smile at the picture of my parents and whispering to them, "I found my best friend, mum, dad. He's really sweet; I wish you could've met him."

I replace the floorboard after giving mum and dad a quick kiss and crawl back out from under the bed. The smile still planted on my face.


	8. Chapter 7 - One day

**Chapter 8:** One Day Your Life Will Flash Before Your Eyes. Make Sure it is Worth Watching

I yawn loudly but try to cover it up with my hand. I didn't want to sleep yet.

"Why don't you go to bed, you're tired," Edward points out, while stroking my hair as we sit on his bed.

Well he sat. I was lying down with my head in his lap, gently being lulled to sleep with his gentle touch.

"No, I want to stay awake and talk to you," I whine.

"Go on. Go get changed, I won't peek," tilting my head up I raise an eyebrow at him. "My mother raised me to be a gentleman," he said, the corner of his lip quirking up.

"Fine."

I clamber off his bed and tread over to the chest of draws. I pick out my fluffy pajamas; lilac with little green and orange hearts on.

"No peeking," I scowl at him over my shoulder.

He made a little crossing motion over his heart with one hand while the other shielded his eyes.

Scrambling into my PJs I thought myself lucky when I only fell over once.

"All finished."

He uncovered his eyes, took one look at my pajamas then sniggered.

"Hey what's so funny?!" I glare, crossing my arms, partly showing him I was annoyed and partly trying to discreetly cover the pattern.

"N-nothing," he choked out between laughs.

Huffing, I slide into my bed and faced the wall and with red stained cheeks.

"No peeking," Edward sing-songed.

I stay facing the wall. I didn't really need to see Edward in his birthday suit.

After a few minutes of fumbling I hear Edward pull back the sheets of his bed.

"Goodnight Bella," he murmurs in the darkness.

"Sweet dreams Edward," I reply, yawning once again.

I soon drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Not long after I fell asleep, I was startled awake by thumping inside the room.

"Edward? What's going on?" I call out into the darkness, my voice thick with sleep.

The thumping still carried on.

A light unexpectedly illuminates the room accompanied by my sudden scream of horror. Edward lay on the floor, eyes open and wide, hands reaching up as if to protect himself. Carl stands over him, kicking him and snarling.

"Edward!" I screamed, now wide awake.

I jump out of bed and run over to them, but the closer I run, the further they drift away from me.

"Edward! Edward" I continue yelling, stretching out my arms.

"Bella," he croaks.

"I'm here, Edward. I can't get to you. Fight him off. Do something!" I shriek at him, wincing as Carl kicks him hard again.

"Bella, you didn't help me. Why Bella?"

Tears pour down my face like a river bursting through a dam.

"Bella," his hollowed eyes stare at me, his hand reaching out. Blood began to seep out of the corner of his mouth.

"Edward!" I sob.

"Bella," his voice echoes.

"Bella," darkness begins to close around them, swallowing him.

"Bella!"

"Bella! Wake up!" Edward shouts from close by.

"Bella!" I jolt awake and find myself looking into a pair of franticly worried emerald eyes.

I was coated in a sheen layer of sweat and tears coated my face and pillow.

"Edward!" I sob and catapult myself into his comforting arms that were outstretched towards me. "Don't leave me Edward! I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I cry into his chest.

He hushes me. "It was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare," he soothes, stroking my back.

This seemed to be becoming a habit now.

"But it wasn't. It was real, I let him hurt you. It's my fault, it's all my fault!"

"No, no it's not your fault," he said forcefully, "I'm here to protect you," he finished in a soft whisper.

"Stay with me, please? Don't leave me Edward. I need you, I'm sorry."

"I promise, I won't ever leave you, never," he says with conviction.

I cry until no more tears would flow.

"I'm going to have to get you two new shirts now," I mumble pathetically.

"Don't be silly, are you alright now?"

"Yeah," I sniff.

"You should try and go back to sleep then. I'll be here if you need me."

He wipes my face clean of tears with his thumbs and turns around to go back to his bed with a sad smile.

"Huh. What? No Edward!" he turns back around, startled. His eyes wide but they looked…hopeful? "Err, please…don't go." Geez I sounded worthless, but I was scared about going back to sleep.

"Do you…um…d-do you t-think that I c-could sleep with you tonight, I-in your bed." I can feel my face growing hotter with each passing second. I hung my head and played with my hair. "I mean that… well when I was scared I used to climb into my parent's bed and stay with them for the night. But, I don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I wouldn't want me sleeping in my bed if I were you…"

I babble on. I look up at his smirking face and duck my head again. "Gah, I'm sorry. I mean, who would want a crybaby in their bed anyway. Geez, I'm not even making sense. Its sounds good in my head but when I say it out loud it's stupid; it's like I've got verbal diarrhoea or something," I slap my forehead, "Eww I can't believe I just said that; that's just gross. Ah! Just shut up Bella! It was a stupid idea forget I even sa-"

"Bella," he interrupted. I looked up my cheeks in flames.

"Thanks," I mumble. Now I can cherish whatever dignity I have le-

"Of course you can."

I snap my head up. "What?"

_What?!_

"I said you can," he replies. I don't know how it was even possible, but the grin on his face grew even bigger.

And my cheeks couldn't get any redder.

He held out his hand, chuckling.

Narrowing my eyes I quickly grasp it and he tugs me up, leading me over to his bed.

Once we were both under the covers I turn around to face him, and his arms wrap around me.

"Good night Edward," I mumble, his comforting scent lulling me back to sleep.

"Night, Bella," he whispers into my hair.

I sigh and snuggle closer to his chest, falling asleep with a content smile on my lips.

Only to be jolted awake a few hours later again by a loud crashing noise.

"Edward, what was that?" I whisper into his chest, my heart pounding.

Looking up I see my fear reflected in his.

"It's Carl," he murmurs back, paralyzed.

My eyes grow wide.

"He's on one of his drunken rampages again," he says, briskly moving out of the bed.

I get out too shivering, whether because of the cold or fear I don't know.

"Come on, we have to hide," his voice growing urgent, "If he comes in here, there's a high possibility that if he sees us we will get hurt and I can't protect you from him."

"I won't let you get hurt too Edward, I won't let you!" The nightmare I had earlier came back full force in my mind. I clamp my eyes shut to get rid of the image.

"I won't. Now hurry, get under your bed."

"What about you?" I counter, panicking.

"I'm coming," he said, quickly diving half under his bed to check the hidden place.

Just then a crash sounded and loud cursing could be heard outside the door.

Edward froze and crawled completely under his bed and looked at me with a frantic eyes.

The door to our room suddenly flew open, crashing against the wall.

A pair of stumbling feet shuffled past my bed, breaking my eye contact with Edward.

I peep up and saw that the feet belonged to Carl who was blundering towards the chest of draws.

I could hear his loud grumbling clearly. "Clothes, clothes, clothes," he growled, growing more frustrated, "you would've thought 'at their parents would've left 'em something."

I just about held back a yelp when a shoe was thrown down on the floor near my face. The wooden draws soon followed and I cover my ears. I glance over to Edward, to find him doing the same.

After a moment it seemed as if Carl had finished with rummaging through our stuff as I watch him start to waddled over towards my bed and kneel down.

I try to shuffle backwards but I feel my feet hit the wall behind me. I can smell him now and hear his heavy breathing. A scream threatens to tear from my throat as I wait for him to find me. Not wanting to see his ugly face contorted with rage I clench my eyes shut and brace myself.

They fly open, not a second later, when I'm startled by a loud yell.

Flinching in alarm I peer up from my hiding place to see Edward kicking Carl in the side and throwing punches to his head.

What the hell is he doing? Edward!

I felt more than heard the scream tear from my throat when I saw one of Carl's hands form into a big meaty fist and strike Edward on the side of the head.

"Thought you would've learned from last time boy," Carl snarled, stumbling to get up from his crouch. He moved closer to Edward and leant over his helpless body which lay crumpled on the floor.

He was still hurt from Carl's previous beating.

Edward then stared intently at me from where he lay then motioned with his head to the door.

How the hell could he even suggest for me to leave!

I sprang from my hiding place and lung at Carl. Not really knowing what I was doing I just hit every part of him I can reach in my haze of anger.

I watch him turn around while I still punch him, but I don't think I'm even hurting him because he just stares at me in shock, until his face screws up in rage.

I just barely have enough time to see Edward yell at me before the side of my face came into contact with Carl's meaty fist.

I fly backwards and land, whacking my head on the bed frame. I feel my vision going blurry and the last thing I close my eyes to was watching Edward jumping up at Carl screaming, fire burning in his eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 8 - Laugh Love Live

**Chapter 9:** Live with intention. Walk to the edge. Listen hard. Practice wellness. Play with abandon. Laugh. Choose with no regret. Appreciate your friends. Continue to learn. Do what you love. Live as if this is all there is

I can hear muffled voices and see bright light flicker on and off behind my eyelids.

"She's alive, only minor head and neck injuries. No spinal damage but bruising," a deep, faint voice announces.

I slowly open my eyes and raise my head, only to have it gently but firmly pushed back down again.

"Easy, take your time. Just rest for a moment," the deep voice calls again, but clearer this time.

"Edward?" I croak.

Everything seemed to still for a moment. I remember Carl coming into our room, almost finding me cowering under my bed. When Edward jumped out of his hiding place trying to distract Carl and defend me. It was all coming back to me now.

Edward lunging at Carl was last thing I remember before now.

"Edward?" I ask, my voice stronger but I couldn't help keep the tremble out.

I sit up ignoring the man dressed in green uniform beside me.

"Edward," I asked the man, "Edward, where is he?"

My eyes flickered quickly looking into each of his eyes as if I could read the answer there. He just looked at me with a forlorn expression.

I knew what that look meant.

I've seen it before.

When I woke up in hospital, doctors and nurses around me, when they told me my parents had not survived the crash….

"No!" I scream at him, replying to his unspoken words.

I jump up, only realizing that there were other people in the room; a man and a woman stood, side by side staring at me gravely, the woman had tears running down her face while the man rest his hand on your shoulder. Another man in green uniform stood near us, looking into a bag.

Sharply turning my head this way and that I scan the room. I couldn't help but shriek seeing Carl's limp body metres away from where I stand. I tread round him, really wanting to just kick him while he was down when I spot something partially hidden behind the man putting bandages into the bag.

Tussled copper hair, pale body, crumpled on the floor… completely still.

"EDWARD!" I rush over to him and collapse to my knees. "Edward!" I sob, my hands shake as I wonder if I could touch him. His face was covered in bruises, his lip was split and one of his arms lay at an unnatural angle.

"Bella, you didn't help me. Why Bella?" I hear Edward's words echo through my head.

My dream… It came true.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, please, forgive me Edward, I'm sorry!" I wail. My tears fall onto his face. I cradle his head in my lap stroking his soft copper hair.

"Please Edward, please, come back to me! Why did you do it Edward, you idiot?! Don't leave me here alone! You're my best friend Edward! I need you. I love you!" I choke out in between sobs and lungfuls of air.

No one came near me as I mourned for my best friend.

No one spoke as I cried for him to come back to me.

No one could bring him back to me.

No one could replace my best friend.

No one could replace my first true love.


End file.
